1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery, for example, to a rechargeable battery having a connecting member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged, a rechargeable battery may be repeatedly charged and discharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery may be used in a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone or a laptop computer and camcorder, and a large portable capacity battery may be used as a power supply for operating a motor or a large capacity storage device of, for example, a hybrid vehicle.